psychologywikiaorg-20200213-history
Association for Supervision and Curriculum Development
The Association for Supervision and Curriculum Development, or ASCD, is a membership-based nonprofit organization founded in 1943. It has more than 175,000 members from over 100 countries, including superintendents, principals, teachers, professors of education, and other educators.(nd) About ASCD. Retrieved 7/6/08. While ASCD was initially founded with a focus on curriculum and supervision, the association now provides its members with professional development, educational leadership, and capacity building.(nd) ASCD Press Room. Retrieved 7/6/08. Its mission is to develop programs, products, and services essential to the way educators learn, teach, and lead.(nd) ASCD's Strategic Plan. Retrieved 7/6/08. History and governance ASCD formed when the National Education Association's Society for Curriculum Study and Department of Supervisors and Directors of Instruction merged in 1943. ASCD became totally independent of the NEA in 1972. Crawford, A. (nd) ASCD: Yesterday, Today, and Tomorrow. ASCD. Retrieved 7/6/08. ASCD is governed by a 21-member Board of Directors, which includes the association's executive director and is chaired by the association's president. A Leadership Council of elected and appointed ASCD members also provides guidance.(nd) ASCD Governance. Retrieved 7/6/08. Valerie Truesdale, superintendent of Beaufort County School District in Beaufort, South Carolina, took office as ASCD's current president in March 2008. Stansbury, M. (March 27, 2008) Hope Inspires Educators at ASCD Conference. eSchoolNews. Retrieved 7/6/08. Whole child initiative In March 2007, ASCD launched its Whole Child Initiative to ensure all children are healthy, safe, engaged in learning, supported by caring adults, and academically challenged. (nd) ASCD Whole Child. Retrieved 7/6/08. The public-engagement and advocacy campaign encourages schools and communities to work together so that each student has access to a challenging curriculum in a healthy and supportive environment.Honowar, V. (March 26, 2007) Curriculum-Development Group Urges Focus Shift to Whole Child. Education Week. Retrieved 7/6/08. ASCD contends that "current educational practice and policy focus overwhelmingly on academic achievement. This achievement, however, is but one element of student learning and development and only a part of any complete system of educational accountability." ASCD Whole Child Commission. (2007) The Learning Compact Redefined: A Call to Action. Alexandria, Virginia: Association for Supervision and Curriculum Development. Retrieved 7/6/08. Some experts like David Magnani, an education policy consultant, believe it could take significant effort to convince lawmakers of the need for the broader definition of achievement and accountability that the Whole Child Initiative promotes. Despite such concerns, the initiative has gained momentum and thousands of parents, educators, community leaders, and policymakers have sought more information from the initiative's website. Wolfe, F. (February 7, 2008) Whole Child Initiative Prepares Students for Conceptual Age. Education Daily. In addition, dozens of partner organizations, such as the American School Health Association, Developmental Studies Center, and the National School Boards Association, have signed on in support of the initiative.(nd) Whole Child Partners. Retrieved 7/6/08. Programs, products, and services ASCD has worked with a number of education experts to develop professional development programs, online courses, and publications to help educators learn, teach, and lead. Differentiated instruction, Understanding by Design, and What Works in Schools are the focus of much of its professional development offerings.(nd) ASCD Professional Development. Retrieved 7/6/08. Authors There are a variety of notable authors associated with ASCD, including the following: * Rick Allen * Thomas Armstrong * Karen Boyes * Tim Bennett * Graham Watts * Mark Boynton * Christine Boynton * Ronald S. Brandt * Susan M. Brookhart * Jacqueline Grennon Brooks * John L. Brown * Emily F. Calhoun * Kathy Checkley * Robert W. Cole * Kathleen Conn * Arthur L. Costa * Richard L. Curwin * Charlotte Danielson * Jonathan C. Erwin * Douglas Fisher * Nancy Frey * John G. Gabriel * Mark F. Goldberg * Steven J. Gross * Judie Haynes * Jane D. Hill * Jane D. Hill * Thomas R. Hoerr * Robyn R. Jackson * Heidi Hayes Jacobs * Eric Jensen * David W. Johnson * Roger T. Johnson * Alfie Kohn * Linda Lambert * Giselle O. Martin-Kniep * Robert J. Marzano * Debra Pickering * Grant Wiggins * Jane E. Pollock * W. James Popham * Alfred S. Posamentier * Diane Ravitch * Douglas B. Reeves * Pam Robbins * Richard Sagor * Marge Scherer * Mike Schmoker * Harvey F. Silver * Marilee Sprenger * Cindy A. Strickland * James H. Stronge * Richard W. Strong * Bob Sullo * Karen Tankersley * Carol Ann Tomlinson * Carol Ann Tomlinson * Judy Willis * Patricia Wolfe See also * Understanding By Design References Category:Educational organizations based in the United States category:Curriculum development Category:Professional organizations